


Down with the Sickness

by seleenermparis



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, because only 100 words is not enough, extended scenes are where it's at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleenermparis/pseuds/seleenermparis
Summary: Extended scene of "Sickness" written for the Mass Effect Fan Fiction Writer's Facebook Page "A Perfect 100" challenge. Commander Shepard is ill and Garrus comes to take care of her.





	Down with the Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> The original A Perfect 100 post:
> 
> When he had heard she had caught an illness, part of him didn't want to believe it. She was “Commander Fucking Shepard” and she didn't get sick. Illness got sick in her presence. His rational side reminded him she was simply Human. 
> 
> He waited for EDI to unlock her quarters, not wanting to wake her just yet. He carried the tray he had in his hands to her bed, quietly put down the tray, began unpacking. A small vase with sweet pea stems accompanied a bowl of chicken soup remained on the tray while he replaced the empty tissue container.

When he had heard she caught an illness, part of him didn't want to believe it. She was "Commander Fucking Shepard" and she didn't get sick. Illness got sick in her presence. In the more rational side of his brain reminded him that she was simply Human.

he waited or EDI to unlock her quarters, not wanting to wake Jane just yet. He carried the tray to her bed and noted how peaceful she looked while she was asleep. He set down the tray and began to unpack his load. A small vase with a few stems of sweet peas brightened the tray to make it less sterile. A bowl of Chicken soup from the Mess chef also remained on the tray while he replaced the now empty container of tissues.

He quickly emptied her now full bedside receptricale and relined it. As he began to open her pill container, she stirred. "Sorry, I wasn't wanting to wake you up yet. Go back to sleep. You need your rest."

"I was waking up anyway." Her vocal cords were relaxed which made her normally higher pitched tone lower. She sniffled and rotated around to face him from where she was sleeping on her stomach. She smiled at his thoughtfulness. "What's all this then?"

"Trying to help you to get feeling better."

"No, I mean all of that." She pointed to the pile of offerings as she sat up. She grabbed the other pillow on her bed to recline on her sick bead. She sneezed then blew her nose with one of the tissues Garrus had brought and had offered to her. A nasally "thanks" came from behind it. 

"Chef suggested some soup would help. Especially Chicken or some reason. Not sure why it had to be chicken, but it was offered. He also sent some crackers and some tea. That's what's in the thermos. The tea that is. Doc sent the pills and the tissues."

"What about those?"

"The flowers?"

"Yea. How did you know the Sweet Pea was my birth month flower?"

"Birth month flower?"

"It stems, no pun intended, back to a time period we call the Victorian Era. They were really big on saying things without actually saying it. Like how you feel about someone. One way to do that is through the various flora. Each flower has a different meaning behind them and some of them are assigned to one of the twelve months of the calendar year. April, the month I was born, happens to be the Sweet Pea. Some say daisies, but I prefer the sweet pea scent. The whole idea is suppose to make gift giving easier."

"Sounds like it makes things more complicated. How do you remember all of them?"

"You don't. Most people who still follow the tradition, most Humans don't, have to look them up."

"And here, I go for it because I thought you'd like it."

"Luckily, I do." She smiled then sniffled. 

He gave her the tray and sat down on the bed beside her. She moved it to her other side table and cuddled up next to him. His chuckle conveyed his slight suggestiveness in his growl. "Luckily, Turians don't get ill with the same ailments as Humans."

A wicked smile crossed her lips and she nuzzled his head. "Luckily."

 

***


End file.
